


Family

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog are Brothers, Miles "Tails" Prower Needs a Hug, Protective Sonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Five years ago, Krystal had abandoned her half sibliong in a jealous rage. That half sibling being Tails. After defecting from Star Wolf, she hopes to reconcile with Tails. However, Tails wants nothing to do with her. Having a vague memory of being abandoned, Tails doesn't want her in his life. When Krystal's past comes to haunt her, she's willing to do whatever to protect him, hoping to mend their sibling bond.
Kudos: 7





	Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some free time, Sonic decides to spend some quality time with Tails, only for they duo to get a surprise visutor.

An unmarked Arwing pulled closer to Mobius. This seemingly peaceful planet had its fair share of turmoil. There were battles and strife that the ship had not seen. Though the pilot had. For while the planet had it's beauty and moments of peace, it also hid a secret that only the pilot knew. A life left behind. One that was abandoned in an immature state of anger, jealousy, and disinterest. And know, it had to be rectified. With coordinates set into place, the Arwing slowed it's pace ever so slightly.

Anxiety and guilt were placed on the pilot's shoulders. The memories of their actions finally had time to settle, and several life changing events forced it back into the spotlight. It was their fault for what they left on this planet, but they hoped forgiveness could be given. But doubt was ever present, and whether or not forgiveness would be given was a plaguing factor. There was no turning back now, so there was no way the pilot could change their mind now.

~

For the first time in a while, things were quiet. Eggman's schemes were at a minimum, and nothing else was going wrong. Taking the momentary calm, Sonic decided to visit Tails. The two hadn't seen each other for a while, with Tails working on improvements for the Tornado and Sonic dealing with one of Eggman's recent excursions. So it only felt right to visit. Slipping into the garage was easy enough. Finding Tails was another thing. The garage was pleasantly cleaned up, not counting the aircraft in the center. Tools placed on their respected desks. The Tornado was looking great with a fresh buffing and the dents seemingly nonexistent. It was going to last a good amount of travel, that much was certain.

"Hey Sonic." Tails greeted, waltzing out from behind the Tornado. "It's been a while.""

Tails setting a wrench down. He grabbed a nearby towel to clean his hands off, but that wasn't the only area that had gotten dirty. Grease stains splattered over white and yellow fur. Signs of mechanical labor. He had clearly been hard at work.

"You know Eggman," Sonic chuckled, "he doesn't know when to quit."

"That is true."

The two went quiet for a moment as Tails set the rag on a nearby table. Tails seemed a bit tired and a pinch pale. If Sonic had to guess, Tails was spending just a little too much time in the garage. The twin tailed fox had a habit of spending quite a bit of time on a project. So much so, he may forget to take a break. His focus was admirable, but he was still young and needed breaks every now and then.

"Since we're both pretty free, why don't we visit the park?" Sonic suggested. "It's a nice enough day, and it'll get you out of here for a bit."

"Alright." Tails agreed. "I'm done with the Tornado today. Just give me a moment to freshen up."

~

As promised, Sonic took Tails to the part. The day was thankfully pleasant and it wasn't too heated. Rather than spinning tales about his adventures, Sonic offered a simple game of catch with the promise of lunch when they were both hungry. While Sonic could depend on his peed tp catch the ball, Tails opted flight. That made throws higher or farther. Small moments like this were appreciated. The chance to have some fun after long adventures was something that they both enjoyed. Little chances to enjoy and bond over. At the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy shouted.

Sonic jolted at the calling, but didn't try to avoid her. He did, however, miss the ball thrown at him. So much so, that it bounced unceremoniously behind him. Tails landed next to Sonic as both waited for Amy to close in.

"How are you?" She greeted.

"Fine." Sonic responded. "Just hanging out with Tails."

"That's so nice. You two always know how to have a fun time."

"Mhm. Not to be rude Amy, but I'd like to get back to it." 

A shadow interrupted Sonic yet again, caching the attention of his companions as well. A foreign looking ship hovered near their area of the park, hitting the trio with the breeze it caused. When it landed, everyone watched it curiously and quietly. The cockpit opened after several moments followed by the pilot exiting. In front of them stood a blue vixen with a bob like hair style and a violet jumpsuit. Green eyes landed on them, setting on Tails.

"Is that you Tails?" The vixen inquired.

"Yes?" Tails answered, slightly confused. "Can I help you?"

She took a few steps towards him, her expression slightly sorrowful with a touch of relief.

"It's me, your sister Krystal."


End file.
